GUNDAM Restoration Program
The GUNDAM Restoration Program (or GUNDAM Restoration Project) was a major reconstructive project dedicated to the restoration of the advanced, high performance mobile suit, often constructed to be much more powerful than the standard production mobile suits. Each mobile suit was on each universe due to the pilot's choice of decision to destroy, decommissioned, and discontinued the manufactured; along with its blueprints without anyone who attempt to re-manufactured. Unlikely to the other Mobile Suit type that considered a Gundam which being restored such as the MSN-06S Sinanju developed from Sinanju Stein, built from from the data obtained from both the MSN-04 Sazabi and RX-93 ν Gundam. But all prototype mobiles will be considered being restored from its perfection. Each Gundam or Non-Gundam type mobile suit that depend on able to being classified as Custom and Prototype; with Newtype-use Psycoframe with Psycommu system. Which General-Purpose is each mobile suits that being design for... Some other Gundam-type such as the Destroy was didn't deserves the title of a Gundam. It is a dishonored and mockery to earn such a title of a Gundam. While the Chaos Federation (or Dark Chaos Legion) gotten the same Gundam restoration program which its color scheme itself is pitch-black with any variant of color accents. Which because of the fact gotten the data that make more difficult to face such enemy Gundam-type. Upgrade Specifications Each mobile suit will be having a upgrade specifications, which using "clean" nuclear reactor called Minovsky, its cockpit design will be consists of 360 degree field of vision for the pilot, though this wouldn't come into standardization until the mid U.C. 0080s. While the designs of the controls, monitors, and a panoramic 360 degree view, or see through materials for the operator to view the out of. There are complex control systems with varying combinations of joysticks, throttles, foot pedals, and psycommu systems. Other technological systems such as ZERO-System, which only a specific mobile suit that system cannot be used for victims which who under influence (namely such as Duo Maxwell, Trowa, and Quatre). An safety technology which each mobile suits uses Phase-Shift Armor on Cosmic Era (SEED), and its variants. Although, a master technician and developer will be build a Gundam/Non-Gundam type mobile suit which equips with it. The standard cockpits (such as SEED, Wing, and After War), includes Jegans (still using 360 view) are used for clone /android pilot. Customization Each (human) pilot being chosen acquires customization such as repainted its color scheme (and Phase-Shift Amor's color scheme which being configuring such as Strike Rouge's changes red-shifting into blue). Adding a Emblem or Personal symbol of skilled pilot that attached into the shoulder can be considered a momento or pride. Which using Emblems don't mean anything such as 'skulls with crossbones' and 'Ace of Spades', which being disinformation. Known Gundam and Non-Gundam Type Variant(s) Noted: The best choice of Gundam-type Mobile suits, and while Non-Gundam type mobile suits which wasn't best suited for ace pilot such as Full Frontal didn't disagree piloting a Gundam. Universal Century It was build by Anaheim Electronics, which they did provided either EFF and Zeon, along with other companies regarding to developed prototypes such as Zimmad Company. On Zeon-side, which like Char Aznable fought a Gundam pilot by Amuro Ray. It is prove that he pilot just a standard mass-produce Mobile Suit to fought. Char Aznable’s philosophy told that battles weren’t just won by the most impressive or powerful Mobile Suit(s), it mattered on how skilled the pilot was, and that is what counted. EFF (Earth Federation Forces) Gundam type Rx-78-2 (Fix Figuration version).jpg|'RX-78-2 Gundam' (0079 U.C:)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78-2_Gundam Full_Armor_Gundam_Thunderbolt-ova.png|FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) (0079 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/FA-78_Full_Armor_Gundam_(Thunderbolt_Sector) AtlasGundam_subleg_ova_front.jpg|RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (0080 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78AL_Atlas_Gundam Rx-78gp02a.jpg|RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" (0083 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78GP02A_Gundam_%22Physalis%22 RX-78GP03(GUNDAM_GP03_DENDROBIUM)_front.jpg|RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" (0083 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78GP03_Gundam_%22Dendrobium%22 RX-178_-_Gundam_Mk-II_(AEUG_Colors)_-_Front_View.jpg|RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (0086 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-178_Gundam_Mk-II MSZ-006_-_Zeta_Gundam_-_Front_View.jpg|MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (0086 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSZ-006_Zeta_Gundam Msz-010.jpg|MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam (0088 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSZ-010_%CE%96%CE%96_Gundam Rx-93-funnel.jpg|'''RX-93 ν Gundam (w/ Funnels) (0093 UC)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-93_%CE%BD_Gundam RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (Redesign) - Front View.png|RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν (Nu) Gundam (0093 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-93-%CE%BD2_Hi-%CE%BD_Gundam Axis_Shock_Gundam_Unicorn.png|RX-01 Unicorn Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0_Unicorn_Gundam FA_Unicorn.png|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0_Full_Armor_Unicorn_Gundam Rx-0-b.jpg|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0_Full_Armor_Unicorn_Gundam_Plan_B Banshee_Destroy_Mode_-_Front_View.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0_Unicorn_Gundam_02_Banshee Banshee_Norn_-_NT-D_Mode.jpg|RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0%EF%BC%BBN%EF%BC%BD_Unicorn_Gundam_02_Banshee_Norn RX-0_Unicorn_Gundam_03_Phenex_-_Front.png|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0_Unicorn_Gundam_03_Phenex Non-Gundam type Msn-00100.jpg|MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-00100_Hyaku_Shiki Msa-005.jpg|MSA-005 Methuss (0086 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSA-005_Methuss Rgz-91.jpg|RGZ-91 Re-GZ (0091 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RGZ-91_Re-GZ Msn-001a1.jpg|'MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (0090-96 U.C.)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-001A1_Delta_Plus S45567945 - MSN-06S Stein.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju Stein (0094-96 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-06S_Sinanju_Stein Zeon (Non-Gundam Type) Zaku_II_Armaments_Origin.png|MS-06S Char's Zaku II (Commander-Type) (0079 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MS-06S_Char%27s_Zaku_II Dwg2-gyan.jpg|YMS-15 Gyan|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/YMS-15_Gyan Msn-02.jpg|MSN-02 Zeong|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-02_Zeong MS-06R_Zaku_-_Reuse_P_Device.jpg|MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) (0079 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MS-06R_Zaku_II_High_Mobility_Type_(Reuse_%22P%22_Device) Gerbera_tetra_front_color.png|AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra (0083)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/AGX-04_Gerbera_Tetra MSN-04_Sazabi_-_Front.png|'MSN-04 Sazabi (0093 UC)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-04_Sazabi Msn-04ii.jpg|MSN-4II Nightingale (0093 UC)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-04II_Nightingale Nz-666.jpg|NZ-666 Kshatriya (0096 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/NZ-666_Kshatriya Msn-06s.jpg|'MSN-06 Sinanju (0096 U.C.)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-06S_Sinanju Rozen_Zulu_-_Front_View.jpg|YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu (0096 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/YAMS-132_Rozen_Zulu NZ-999_Neo_Zeong.jpg|NZ-999 Neo Zeong|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/NZ-999_Neo_Zeong Future Century They are considered Close-combat Mobile Suits Gat-x105.jpg After War Gx-9900.gif|GX-9900 Gundam X|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GX-9900_Gundam_X Gw-9800.jpg|GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GW-9800_Gundam_Airmaster Gt-9600.jpg|GT-9600 Gundam Leopard|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GT-9600_Gundam_Leopard Nrx-0013.jpg|NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/NRX-0013_Gundam_Virsago Nrx-0015.jpg|NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/NRX-0015_Gundam_Ashtaron After Colony/Mars Century XXXG-01W_Wing_Gundam_TV_-_Front.png|XXXG-01W Wing Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01W_Wing_Gundam XXXG-01D_Gundam_Deathscythe.jpg|XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01D_Gundam_Deathscythe Gundam_HeavyarmsW0.jpg|XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01H_Gundam_Heavyarms XXXG-01SR_Gundam_Sandrock.jpg|XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01SR_Gundam_Sandrock XXXG-01S_Shenlong_Gundam.jpg|XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01S_Shenlong_Gundam XXXG-00W0_Wing_Gundam_Zero_-_Front.png|'XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-00W0_Wing_Gundam_Zero Oz-00ms-1-.gif|OZ-00MS Tallgeese|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/OZ-00MS_Tallgeese Cosmic Era EAF (Earth Alliance Forces) Gat-x105.jpg|'GAT-X105 Strike Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X105_Strike_Gundam Gat-x303.jpg|GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X303_Aegis Gat-x102-as.jpg|GAT-X102 Duel Gundam - Assault Shroud|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X102_Duel_Gundam Gat-x103.jpg|GAT-X103 Buster Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X103_Buster_Gundam Gat-x207.jpg|GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X207_Blitz_Gundam Gat-x105e-aqme-x09s.jpg|'GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X105E%2BAQM/E-X09S_Strike_Noir_Gundam GAT-X303AA - Rosso Aegis - Front View.jpg|GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X303AA_Rosso_Aegis_Gundam GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam - Front.png|GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X1022_Blu_Duel_Gundam Gat-x103ap.jpg|GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X103AP_Verde_Buster_Gundam GAT-X207SR_-_Nero_Blitz_-_Front_View.jpg|GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X207SR_Nero_Blitz_Gundam Mbf-p01 Gold-frame-bazooka.jpg|MBF-P-01 Astray Gold Frame|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P01_Gundam_Astray_Gold_Frame Mbf-p01-re.jpg|MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P01-ReAMATU_Gundam_Astray_Gold_Frame_Amatsu Gat-x131.jpg|GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X131_Calamity_Gundam GAT-X131B_Blau_Calamity_Gundam_(Front).png|GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X131B_Blau_Calamity_Gundam Gat-x133-ed.jpg|GAT-X133 Sword Calamity|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X133_Sword_Calamity Mbf-p02-flight Astray Red Frame.jpg|MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P02_Gundam_Astray_Red_Frame Mbfp01kai.jpg|MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P02Kai_Gundam_Astray_Red_Frame_Kai Mbf-p03-assault.jpg|MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P03_Gundam_Astray_Blue_Frame Mbf-p03-2l.jpg|MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P03secondL_Gundam_Astray_Blue_Frame_Second_L MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G - Sniper Pack.jpg|MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G - Sniper Pack|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P03secondG_Gundam_Astray_Blue_Frame_Second_G Mbf-p04-g2.jpg|MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P04_Gundam_Astray_Green_Frame Gat-x252.jpg Gat-x370.jpg|GAT-X370 Raider Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X370_Raider_Gundam ZAFT MBF-M1 M1 Astray.jpg ORB M1 Astray Shrike..jpg List of Gundam or Non-Gundam type Mobile Suits on each Fraction(s) Each of the mobile suits which which most of the enemies attempt replicated, it is intent to doing so for custom its color scheme such as White changed into black. While the rest were taken different custom or default color. Heaven Federation Dark Chaos Legion/Chaos Federation * Noted & Trivia * Similar to Pacific Rim's Jaeger Mark 3 Restoration Project * Most of the mobile suit designs were be restored from its state from different universal timeline in my case: Universal Century, Cosmic Era (SEED), After Colony/Mars Century (Wing), and After War. * The pilots will be just like the Clone Pilots on Star Wars, while androids unlike to Droids which they did pilot fighters. * I only select the latest one, except for the FIRST Gundam that Amuro Ray pilots, which before piloting his Nu Gundam,